State of Mind Check
by Pr0xy-3
Summary: Sakura's friends with Itachi who's only concern is his next high She's also friends with Sasuke who just wants to keep her to himself.. She's looking for an escape and she's gettin sic of him babysitting her... ON HOLD


**DISCLAIMER:**** i do not own Naruto**

**State of Mind Check**

_**Chapter one**_

_**'Hell of a Day'**_

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

About 30 kids chanted forming a circle around two petite girls, both around 18 years old. One had shoulder length bright pink hair and blazing jade green eyes, ready to pounce on her prey. The other had waist length black hair and also emerald eyes, but hers held fear. Her whole body cowered under the pinkette.

Two other girls in the crowd who were not encouraging the situation, stood behind the pink haired girl frowning. While others ruthlessly cheered her on to rile her up. The black haired girl glared at Sakura, but failed fear was written all over her expression.

Sakura grinned sadistically. "Pick a body part, dear sister Ami." Her words oozing with venom.

Ami flinched "Sa-Sakura.." She stuttered, frightened, her sister had snapped. Once Sakura snapped there wasnt too much that could calm her down. Ami was now shaking she didn't mean to drop an opened milk on her sisters math homework …. Okay maybe she did but she didn't mean for Sakura's anger to possess her.

Before Ami had time to think of a way to get herself out of this mess, Sakura lunged at her with lighting fast speed making it impossible for her to dodge the extended fist rapidly coming in contact with her face. The punch was aimed at her nose when it hit, Ami screamed out and her eyes instantly watered her vision blurred and she couldn't see anything. She stumbled and felt the blood streaming out of her nose, as she stumbled she completely lost her balance, and fell forward expecting to hit the hard ground she closed her eyes tightly, but instead she felt a new pain.

A hand grasped her long black hair holding her inches above the floor. Ami's eyes shot open from the pain. She didn't speak or struggle, she didn't want this going further than what it already was. Sakura didn't like the silence so she gripped her sisters hair tighter and shoved her to the ground. "Pathetic." She said disgusted.

Ami whimpered when Sakura glared at her.

"Do Not Fuck with Me." Sakura spat now walking away from the silent crowd. People practically jumping out of her way. She stopped halfway out of the cafeteria and turned to face everyone. "Some one call the nurse, this girl." She pointed at Ami. "Had a bad fall." She said deadly low.

Everyone slightly nodded and Sakura existed the cafeteria.

The two girls who were frowning sighed and walked over to Ami who was curled up in a ball on the cold floor, crying. Everybody else was too afraid to move

The blonde hair girl held out a hand for her best friends sister. "Ami take my hand we have to get you to the nurse." Ami slowly looked up her vision was returning she grabbed Ino's hand with one hand and cupped her nose with the other. Ino glanced at her other friend who was currently herding the students out of the cafeteria. "Tenten!" Ino shouted making the girl with brown hair tied up into two buns on her head turn towards her. "Go find Sakura." She said while pulling Ami towards the exit.

Tenten gulped. "Are you sure, that's the best idea right now?"

Ino sighed. "She should have cooled off by now," She paused. "…Or go find Sasuke."

Tenten nodded and walked off. Ino and Ami walked to the nurses office.

* * *

(with Sakura)

She stormed out of the cafeteria. _'Great now I have to redo that stupid homework paper.'_ Sakura thought for a minute.. "Shit, that paper was due last week!" She yelled out and slammed her fist into a locker that she was passing in the hallway, and then heard a snicker behind her. She swung her fist around in an attempt to knock the person out. But to her surprise the person caught her fist. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. "..Ita…" She wasn't able to finish what she was saying because he jammed a lit cigarette in her mouth.

"Now inhale" He said with a slight chuckle. She did as she was told and inhaled. Then she instantly pulled it out of her mouth, and quickly put it out.

"Are you insane Itachi? You can't have cigarettes in school! What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled throwing it harshly at him.

He caught it with ease and chuckled. "I saw what happened in the cafeteria, you put too much effort into it. Might have even broke her nose, although…." He looked at her and rubbed his chin. "It was amusing, and Ami had it coming to her…take it.." He said casually and tossed the cigarette back to her.

She caught it and stuffed it in her pocket. Then shot him a deadly glare.

He shrugged and walked past her. "Oh by the way my little brother is waiting out side for you, he said something about getting ice cream."

Sakura turned around to face him…well his back anyway. "So?" She asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you could get me the kind that is usually referred to tasting like grass or maybe help them get their weeds out of their flower bed." He said nonchalantly emphasizing grass and weeds as a teacher walked by them.

Sakura snapped again… "…I AM NOT GETTING YOUR POT!" She yelled and instantly slammed her hand to her mouth realizing what she just yelled.

Itachi whipped around to her and glared.

The teacher jumped in surprise. "What?" He asked turning back to the students.

Itachi looked at the teacher. "Uh.. Mr. Eakins… Sakura and I... Well we were just playing a game that's all it was um.. Who could scream the loudest.."

The teacher laughed. "Oh.. Well if that's all" He said and started skipping down the hall and humming the 'I love you , you love me ' song from Barney **….(A/N: HEY wait.. that's not right! *((frantically searches for the right story line))* **the teacher furrowed his eyebrows.

Itachi and Sakura both put on their most sweetest smile.

The teacher shook his head with a disappointed look on his face. "You two have…" He started saying but was cut off by Itachi.

"Have to go!" He said over the teacher and pulled Sakura down the hall quickly towards the front door. He glared at her but it had no effect. "I just saved your ass so save mine and get me that FLAVOR ICE CREAM! Just make sure that my little brother doesn't see you."

Saskura giggled at how he was so desperate for his drugs. "But if I got you that… ice cream, its not exactly saving you, it would be like killing you." She laughed.

"You can have some if you hurry." He grinned when he saw her eyes light up.

"I hate you.." She mumbled and walked out the door to meet Sasuke.

Itachi chucked and also left but went the opposite way from Sakura.

* * *

Just as Itachi said Sasuke was waiting for Sakura. On his right was a blonde boy, Naruto and on his left was another boy with long brown hair, Neji.

"Great now we're just waiting on Ino and Tenten." Naruto said.

Sakura glanced up at the guys. "I don't think they're going to come this time."

Neji sighed "Why not?"

Sakura shrugged. "No idea" She lied.

Sasuke grinned "Oh well, more room for us."

Naruto snickered.

Sasuke's car was a Ford GT40, his most precious car. It was yellow with two black stripes going up the middle. Since it was his car he was of course in the drivers seat. Neji called passenger seat. Sakura sat behind Sasuke and Naruto sat next to her behind Neji.

Just before they were about to take off Tenten appeared from the school running towards the car. Neji spotted her and opened the window.

"Hey, Ino coming too?"

Tenten looked in the car. "No, um hey Sakura you feeling better?"

Sakura just nodded and managed a stiff smile.

Tenten jumped in next to Sakura so now Sakura was in between her and Naruto.

"Where is Ino?" Sakura asked quietly Tenten.

"She should be at the nurses office with your sister." She whispered so that only Sakura could hear.

* * *

(Nurses Office)

Ino sat on the bed with Ami. She sighed. "Why would you purposely start a fight with her?" She asked Ami.

Ami just shrugged "I don't know, honestly I didn't think she'd get that mad." She said holding tissues to her nose trying to stop the bleeding.

Ino silently grunted, "You know she is getting worse, and you doing stupid shit…taki mushrooms…" She quickly added the last part noticing the nurse entering the room. "Um hi, my friend here tripped over a chair and as you can see landed pretty hard on her face… her nose rather."

The nurse examined it and came to the conclusion that it wasn't broken but it was slightly fractured.

Ino waited outside the door, about five minutes later Ami came out with a bandage on her nose. Ino laughed uncontrollably. "Ha ha ha you should see yourself!"

Ami frowned "I did."

Ino now almost rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. "How long do you have to wear that?" She laughed holding her stomach.

"Just for tonight." Ami said relieved. Trying to find a way to shut Ino up. She found a random sock on the ground and shoved it into Ino s mouth.

Ino started gagging on the sock and spat it out. ( I guess that makes sense) then both the girls laughed at each other. "Come on Ami I'll walk you home tonight."

Ami sighed "Ok, lets go"

* * *

(At the Ice Cream Store that Sasuke's Car Just Arrived At) *how convenient*

Sasuke parked next to the front door and everyone stepped out. They all walked inside the restaurant, and found a booth to sit at. Neji and Tenten sat on one side, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat on the other side (in that order). Sakura was practically sitting half on Naruto's lap and half on Sasuke's, not that any of them minded. This restaurant served pizza, ice cream, and pop. They planned on getting pop and ice cream.

After they got their orders they all ate quicklyenjoying each others company and the delicious ice cream, and soon got up to leave. The guys played rock paper scissors to see who would pay the bill, while the girls went to the restroom.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" They all chanted. Sasuke and Neji both choose scissors, Naruto unfortunately chose paper.

"Aww dammit." He started to complain but stopped when he saw the bill was only ten dollars. "Oh its not that bad." He grinned. Then paid it and the guys went to wait in the uber cool car...ahem

* * *

(Back in the Bathroom)

Tenten and Sakura washed their hands. Tenten cautiously looked over to Sakura who at the minute looked slightly pissed. "Hey Sakura everything ok?" She asked with a small smile

Sakura glanced up. "Yep everything's peachy." She muttered shaking the water from her hands.

Tenten frowned again. "You know I'm here if you ever need to talk." She added and started walking out the door but Sakura stopped her.

"Hey Tenten, um I need you to stall the guys." She said rubbing the back of her head.

Tenten gave an unsure look. "Why?" She questioned.

Sakura smirked. "I have to pick something up for Itachi." She said quietly and pushed past Tenten.

Tenten nodded and left the bathroom to join the guys.

While Sakura walked up to the front counter. She recognized one of Itachi's friends. He had red short hair that was styled messily, and pale skin with black eyeliner around his eyes. there was a tattoo on his forehead. All together he was very handsome. Sakura smirked.

"Gaara.." She said levelly.

The boy looked the girl up and down. She looked about 18. One year younger than him. She was wearing black tight jeans and a grey tank top. Her hair was just above her shoulders and it was pink…. Wait pink. 'I know who that is… she's always hanging out with Itachi. What does she want?'

Sakura smirked. She knew this boy would give her what she wanted. He always carried drugs on him, even at work. Each day he risked being caught by his boss. So it was up to Sakura to be sneaky about it.

"Gaara, I'm here to pick up something for Itachi"

Ok so it really wasn't sneaky but no one thought anything of it, and Gaara knew what she meant (at least she hoped he did.) Apparently he did because he smirked back.

"Meet me out back." He whispered and then walked back into the kitchen. Which Sakura assumed led to a door in back of the building.

She quickly walked to the front door then pause when she realized Sasuke and the others were waiting for her. She cursed inwardly. He couldn't find out she was getting stuff for his brother. Fortunately luck was on her side today. The guys all had their backs to the restaurant. Tenten was inside the car, talking on her cell phone.

Sakura quietly opened the door and snuck around to the back of the building. She waited for about a minute before Gaara appeared. He held a blank look on his face. If Sakura didn't know him this would have freaked her out. But after all he was one of Itachi's friends. Itachi was the most emotionless person Sakura knew. (No wait a minute, sasuke was somewhat more emotionless than his brother.) So of coarse his friends would act like him.

"You got what I need?" She asked sternly.

Gaara simply stared. "Only if you got what I need." He retorted.

"If your talking about money….. no I don't. Itachi simply stated to pick it up, he said nothing about exchanging money." She said quickly.

Gaara nodded in understanding. "Ok I'll deliver it when my shift is over, which is in about a 10 minutes." He said while looking at his clock on his wrist. "Is Itachi going to be at his house?" He quickly asked before walking back inside.

Sakura fisted her hands. "No, my house." Gaara nodded once again to show he understood

".. I'll see you both in 10 minutes." And with that he went inside the restaurant.

'The nerve of that guy. I can't believe he doesn't trust me to take it to Itachi.' Sakura's anger seemed to be getting the better of her today. She stomped back to the front of the restaurant.

The guys were now sitting in the car with Tenten. Naruto, Neji, and Tenten were sitting in the back while Sasuke was in the drivers seat. When Sakura reached the car she sat in the passenger seat.

Tenten sighed. Ino's at your house Sakura, you think itd be cool if we all hang there for tonite?" Sakura shrugged doesnt matter my parents arent home.. big surprise." She answered and with that they were on their way to her house. Five more minutes and they would be pulling in her driveway. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew all too well. It rang once before a deep voice picked up. "Yeah…"

"Itachi, change of plans we're meeting at my house.." She said quietly and hung up before he had a chance to argue.

Sasuke glanced over at her while lifting an eyebrow. "What did you have planned with my brother?" He questioned.

Sakura started to panic but then quickly relaxed. "The only plans I had with Itachi was to hang out at your guys' house. But since we are going to my house, plans changed."

Sasuke once again raised his eyebrow but didn't bother to question her further. As Sakura predicted five minutes later they pulled into her driveway. Ino and Ami were sitting on the front porch, and Itachi's car pulled in behind Sasuke's car.

Sakura was the first to get out. She glanced back at Itachi's car. It was a black Mercedes, and it was full of people. Itachi brought most of his friends with him. She him a quick nod and when he returned the nod she calmly turned and walked past her sister and Ino. She smirked at her sister's nose as she walked into the house. Ino gave Ami a confident smile, and followed Sakura.

Ami sighed and watched everyone else get out of the two cars. She recognized Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Itachi but the other three were unfamiliar to her. One had short spiky red hair, a pale face and expression to match it. Another had longer spiky blonde hair in an upright pony tail, and held a sadistic smile on his face. The last one was the weirdest. He had blue skin and fish gills on his face. In one word he looked like a shark, in human form. She laughed to herself at how she compared Itachi's friend to a fish.

The boys all greeted each other and started talking within their group. A couple minutes later another car, a red Lamborghini pulled in behind Itachi's car.

Ami watched as a red headed boy, probably a year older than her, stepped out of the luscious red car. Ami glanced at the boys once more before turning around and walking into the house to find her sister.

Sakura walked off to her room with Ino trailing closely behind. As soon as the two reached her room, Sakura sat down on her bed with a grim smirk on her face. She watched Ino sit on her computer chair across from her.

She decided to break the silence. "Ino why didn't you come with us to the restaurant?" She patiently waited for her friend to answer.

"Sorry Sakura, I was helping your sister regain consciousness." Ino stated blandly.

Sakura's smirk faded. "You know I didn't mean to go that far, but anyways you could have left her in the nurses office. They would have found somebody to bring her home."

Ino simply shook her head. "Um soo are we gonna have a party or what? She asked excitedly.

Now Sakura shook her head. "Not a party, just a simple get together between friends."

Ino nodded in understanding.

Just then Ami appeared in the doorway. "Sakura who are all the people outside?" She asked curiously.

Sakura glanced out the window by her bed to see three cars in the drive way. "Gaara's here." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Ami asked.

Sakura looked back at her. "Just some of my friends who are staying the night." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Oh" Ami answered.

Sakura looked back out the window. "So there's the cars where's the guys." She thought out loud.

Just then a bunch of voices could be heard entering the house. "Found them!" Ino answered her, skipping out into the hallway. Ami and Sakura followed suit. (minus the skipping.)

Itachi watched Sakura walk in clearly annoyed. "Sakura, come out to Gaara's car with me."

This caught Sasuke's attention. He gave Sakura a questioning look.

She ignored it and walked out with Itachi.

Sasuke quietly followed them.

Gaara was sitting in his car when he saw Itachi and Sakura walking towards him. Just as they reached his car Sasuke appeared in the doorway.

"Shit" Gaara stated plainly seeing Sasuke. He was well aware of Sasuke's overprotectiveness of Sakura. It was kinda weird, he had to admit.

Itachi sat in the front passenger seat as Sakura sat behind him in the back seat. As soon as they shut their doors they realized Sasuke walking towards the car.

Sakura knew he didn't want her hanging around Itachi. That was the only reason he followed them outside.

Itachi turned back to Sakura. "Get rid of him." He told her in a low annoyed voice.

Sakura nodded. She stepped out of the car and ran to Sasuke. "Hey Sasu! Whats up?" She jumped up and down and squealed out.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke rubbed his face with his left hand as she grabbed his right.

Gaara and Itachi smirked as they watched Sakura drag Sasuke back into the house.

"Alright," Itachi turned to Gaara. "Sasuke isn't going to let Sakura out of his sight for awhile so we will do this later." He finished and Gaara nodded. Both guys got out of the car and walked into the house.

* * *

As Sakura pulled Sasuke into the house she could feel Itachi and Gaara's eyes on her.

Once they were inside the door Sasuke stopped. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"They all must be in the living room." Sakura stated the obvious and began walking towards the said room.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed out which made her freeze. "You know I don't want you hanging around Itachi, and Gaara isn't any better" He said pushing her against a nearby wall.

She looked at him first with concern and then with pure amusement. "Aww Sasu, are you jealous?" Her voice sickenly sweet.

Sasuke bent down to her ear and breathed a soft "..Maybe."

Sakuar froze again then quickly regained her composure. She felt him lift up off her, amusement playing upon his face as well. Then he walked off to the living room leaving her to follow him.

* * *

(In the Living Room)

Sasuke sat on the couch with Sakura next to him. They noticed Neji on the arm chair and Tenten on the arm part of the chair.

Ino and Ami were seated on the floor next to the couch. And Naruto sat on the other end of the couch next to Sakura.

Itachi's three friends were all seated on the other couch opposite of the couch Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were on.

Itachi and Gaara who just walked in leaned on the wall by the doorway.

Ino let out a sigh. "So lets get this party started!" She yelled out.

Sakura glared at her. "Ino your so stupid, this isn't a party. Remember what I told you." After the outbreak they all started talking and got acquainted with each other.

Several hours later they were still talking.

Outside the sun was setting and the moon was beginning to rise.

Ami smiled and turned on the t.v. "Lets watch a movie!" Everyone agreed.

"How about a horror since it is nighttime?" Ino suggested.

Once again everyone agreed.

About a half hour into the movie everyone's seating had changed. Sakura was now on Sasuke's lap, same with Tenten and Neji. Naruto was hiding behind Sasuke and Sakura. Itachi had moved by his friends, who were now lying on their stomachs on the floor watching the movie. Ino, and Ami were now on the couch, where Itachi's friends were, and Gaara was next to Naruto on the couch eyeing the pinkette.

Another half hour almost everyone was asleep. **(AN: must have been a very boring scary movie, I hate that, when u watch a scary movie it shouldn't put u 2 sleep! But I guess for this story that's just how it is lol… ok this is awkward… ermm on with the story!)**The only ones up were Itachi, Gaara, and Itachi's three friends. Itachi stood up and nodded to the others, silently commanding them to meet him outside.

He stopped in front of Sasuke and Sakura. He examined the possessive way his brother was holding her on his lap. He had both arms wrapped tightly around her.

Yes they both looked so cute, but Itachi had business to do. So he had to attempt to wake her up, get her out of his little brothers arms without waking him up and get outside and back before anybody noticed. 'Great.' He thought. 'Oh well lets try to do the impossible.' He laughed to himself.

He stretched a finger out, and poked her forehead. She stirred slightly. He did it again, this time with a little more pressure. Once again she stirred and tried to swat his finger away as if it were an annoying fly. Itachi scoffed at her actions and decided it might be easier to lift her out of Sasukes grip. He studied how sasukes arms were wrapped. This could be difficult. He whispered to himself. Itachi carefully plucked her from Sasuke's grasp.

After seven minutes he successfully stole Sakura from Sasuke. Sasuke flinched slightly which made Itachi freeze in mid step. He looked down at Sakura and she was once again fast asleep. Itachi dared to look down to see if his brother was asleep again. and he thanked every holy spirit when he found Sasuke asleep as well. He quickly walked out of the house with Sakura in his arms bridal style.

Once outside Itachi dropped her in the grass causing her to rudely awaken.

"Ouch! Itachi!" She rubbed her now sore butt and got up abruptly when she realized Itachi started leaving her. She quickly ran towards him and noticed he was heading for the car. She ran ahead of him and jumped into the passenger seat.

Itachi shook his head in amusement. The girl was interesting.

Once they were all inside the car, Gaara took out all of the different smuggled drugs he had in the middle compartment.

Itachi took the pot. "That's all we need.:"

Gaara looked back at him. "Nothing else?"

Itachi glared at him "No" He said sternly.

They all got out of Gaara's car and walked to Itachi's.

Itachi began rolling the pot up and just as he was getting ready to light one of them. There was a sharp knock on the drivers window.

Itachi quickly looked up thru the tinted window to come face to face with….. Sasuke.

"Damn" Itachi breathed out softly.

Sakura let out a gasp, and tried to hide herself within the boys crammed in the backseat.

Once she was hidden Itachi rolled down the window so he could talk to Sasuke but Sasuke's patience was running low.

"Where is she?" He yelled in Itachi's face.

* * *

**wow that was a long chapter.. but u guys like? im not too sure on pairings.. could b sakusasu, gaasaku, or sumthing like that.. um review and let me know what u want..**


End file.
